Melody faraway
by xXFrozenxxForeverXx
Summary: 12 year old lyric is abandoned one day and then awakens to find herself all alone without a whole lot of memory of what happened in her past life , when she see's two golden eyed strangers will they help her get through all the hardships of being a vampire? And most importantly can they keep her and her powers hidden from the Volturi?


**PLEASE DON'T HATE, IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

My Side of the Story

Breaking Dawn ; Lyric the After story

When I awoke it was light out, I was able to see everything. but when I say everything I mean everything. Like every single thing I stared at would slow its pace for me. But why? What happened while I was unconscious? And why was I in the forest when I woke up? The Answers that waited for me intimidated me. I had absolutely no idea what those answers were, but somehow I knew it would change my life completely.

When I looked around myself there were two unusual looking strangers looking right back at me with the same two golden eyes. It really irritated me, I didn't know why they had the nerve to stare at me without showing any sign of shame for being caught. But that's when I figured out why they were staring. My long Ruby hair was a mess, my Black satin bow was sliding off the side of my head, along with my Victorian styled dress which was also sliding off my shoulders, and also because I was covered in blood. My blood.  
Now that I actually took my time to examine them, they both looked like they wanted to jump me and then run away. The thought of that scared me for I am only twelve years old. And that's when I started to cry.  
I started to cry but no tears came out and because of that , my cry turned into a sob, and then that sob turned into me hyper ventilating. Just that moment , the two fair skinned strangers rushed to my side. And the blonde haired male said, "It's okay, it's okay"  
and then I blacked out again.  
When I awoke again now the second time, I was in the strangers house on a warm couch near a fire place. I knew I was in the strangers house because the Golden brown haired women from earlier came to me and asked me, "What do you remember before you passed out?" I thought and thought until I finally answered, "first, I went into the woods to explore and enjoy the forest around me.

"do you remember anything after that , like seeing someone before you blacked out?" she woman asked. "I don't remember seeing anyone else but my mothers' friend Flora, she got killed right before I blacked out, everything was so quick that the only thing I really caught a glimpse at was fire and her body within its hazard." The lady asked another question, "what is your name?" "Lyric" is what I gave as an answer.

I was so curious that i spoke without thinking and asked the lady her name. She told me it was Esme and the man i met earlier was named Carlisle. I asked her why was I in her house and she said "well, me and Carlisle were wanting to know if you would want to live here as an adopted child" "of course it's up to you, and if you wanted to go back to your mother ,but we thought our house was safer." My mother. Well she was already dead so it's not like she would say anything .So I told her yes. Esme looked at me with Surprise and curiosity then said, "Aren't you thirsty at all?" now that she mentioned it I was so I nodded and then more strangers came.

Esme said the girl with short ebony hair was named Alice, the rough manly boy was named Emmett, the Blonde super model girl was Rosalie, and the Dirty blonde haired boy was Jasper. The boy Jasper said "There are three more of us that you will meet, but only after you've calmed your thirst will you meet them ." jasper paused for a second then started again "The only thing you need to know right now is that you got bitten and are now a new born vampire, You are very strong and your feelings will sometimes overpower your body and take over." The girl Alice piped in and said, "I know this is all very new to you but just bare with us okay? We will teach you everything you need to know about our family now that you're one of us." She smiled and then came over to me with such a speed that my hair went flying backwards. And bended over to give me a hug. Her body was cold, so cold that it felt like ice. But somehow it didn't feel uncomfortable..

When we left I asked all of them if they minded if I sang a song. They didn't . so I sang a song going like this,

(IN FRENCH)

_When the snowflakes melt_

_Then that's when thee bloom_

_When the Butterfly's flutter their wings_

_To a tune in a song that I sing_

_All thee pretty creatures come out to play_

_And gather all around me to greet me with happiness_

And just then , a whole group of bears, birds, deer, mountain lions, and bunnies were gathered around us. All of them staring at me. But they weren't the only ones staring at me. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were too. Emmett said, "how did you do that?" "Jasper that's not normal." Said Alice. "I don't know i just did" I Panicked. My thirst repelled by all the vibes going just that moment. "Lets' bring her back to Carlisle" Jasper said. "What is going on?" I asked, scared now that I might become the outsider to all of them. Emmett came over to me and picked me up then we sprinted back to the house.

Carlisle was waiting for us at the door telling me that some people I never met want to meet me. I went into the living room and a Man, A women probably his wife, and a girl probably my age or a year younger were glaring at me or at least the dad was anyways. These must be the people jasper said I would meet after our so called hunting trip even though we didn't hunt at all. The man tensed, I wonder if it were my clothes, I looked down, nope my dress was clean from any blood, since I hadn't hunted at all even though we were supposed to, and nothing was sliding off. Hmmm, was it something said? Can't be I didn't even speak yet. "you didn't hunt yet?" the man said. Oh god, did I say that out loud? Stay cool. "no is that bad?" He nodded, "Get Renesmee out!" he ordered in a small demanding voice. The women left with the girl, on their way out the girl stared for just a second and I could tell that her demure brown eyes held concern. I looked back at her shyly. Carlisle came to my side and then said to the man, "Edward be careful, Lyric is a newborn and has an unusual power." Unusual? Was I? Carlisle continued ,"She can make the lyrics in her songs happen in real life." Edward stared at me in shock. "Not possible" is all he said. "it's true, come on lyric show him." I looked at Carlisle and then nodded. I took a step forward causing Edward to take a step back. I looked him deep in the eyes and started,

(IN FRENCH)

_The Wind will flow through the grass and up on to these shiny windows_  
_And fill this room with warm soft air_

_The clouds will not cast over but will let the sun shine brightly_

_The Wind will blow harder to dance with this song_

_While the flowers will sway_

_When I say "Blow"_

"Blow" I said and everything I said that would happen happened. Edward looked shocked.

"I want to see that girl" I said I paused thinking what to say next "My thirst is fine it's not hurting my throat at all." I pushed.

"Carlisle you know she can't, not until she hunts " Edward said in a harsh tone.

I Growled. Edward went into crouching position. "Edward" Carlisle said.

"No! Renesmee has blood flowing through her, If Lyric catches any kind of Whiff of MY daughters blood she will NOT be able to control herself!"

I Turned away. And started to walk upstairs to go to Alice, but then everything went black in my eyes so I stopped. "I can't see" I said. Carlisle sounded confused as he said "What do you mean?" I panicked and shouted now "Carlisle I CAN'T SEE-!" and then fainted. I was beginning to wake up when I heard Jasper and Carlisle talking. "This is Un heard of before!" said Jasper. "I know, she sleeps and breathes but….." "Doesn't have a heartbeat" jasper finished for Carlisle. I looked to my left and their she was again. Renesmee. Along with her parents Edward and Bella? I sat up. "hello" she said. I looked at her father for approval. he nodded. "Bonjour" was all I could say. "Are you French?" she asked

smiling. I said "Oui" then laughed. She smiled again and then touched a strand of my Flat but silky ruby hair. "How did you get here?" Bella asked me. I looked away from Renesmee and looked at Bella. I sighed and then said, "Well it was my birthday so, my mother's friend Flora surprised me by taking my to America." "We had to stop here because our plane was going back to France after this stop ,so we got off here planning to get a ride to California."" It turned out that Flora was a vampire and she hadn't feed for 2 weeks, I guess you could probably figure out what would come out of that equation; stuck in small room, hungry, stuck with HUMANS" "is your mother dead?" I took a deep breath then said "Yes I'm practically an orphan but it doesn't matter anyways I mean, my dad's alive but he abandoned us so it's not like he cares."

I got up and walked over to Edward who again tensed up over my sudden closeness. "Get Away From Me." "And if I don't?" I asked him. "You will regret it." He said. I backed away fear in my eyes. I looked at Bella and Renesmee and then sprinted to Alice. "ALICE!" "Yes Lyric?" "Am I going to have to sleep in your room?"

"Yes, I don't see you sleeping in Rosalie's room.". "What do you mean you don't see me sleeping there?" I asked puzzled. Alice Huffed. "Well time for some back round knowledge on our family." She mumbled. "Well you know how you have powers?" "yes" I answered. "Well I have powers too. And so does Edward, Bella ,Renesmee ,and Jasper." I looked at her with a weird expression on my face. "What powers do you guys have?" "Well, I can see the future" she smiled. "Jasper can change a person's mood, and Edward can read people's mind apart from Bella's because she has the power to create a shield around herself and other people." So that's why he would always answer my questions out loud whenever I asked something in my mind. "Alice?" "Yes?" " Do you think Edward hates me?"

Alice turned away toward the door and then there was a knock. "Come in!" she yelled in her velvet silk voice. It Was to my surprise Rosalie. "Hello" She said only looking at Alice. "Carlisle want to talk to lyric." "About what?" "Your Powers" Alice said. I Gave Alice a Peck on both sides of her cheek and then walked to Rosalie's side. When we got down stairs to the kitchen everyone was gathered around the table, even Alice who had been upstairs just a second ago was there. Esme gave me a kiss on the forehead and then took my hand and lead me to the table. "Lyric" it was Carlisle. "do you have any hobbies?" he asked. I answered, " I like to sing, and draw." " Hmmm" he walked around me as if he were inspecting me. "Alice could you get lyric some art supplies and a canvas?" Alice left and came back with everything art related and dumped it out in front of me.

"Could you please draw something for us?" he asked me. I thought for a moment and then asked them all, "What do you want me to draw?" "A doll for me please" Renesmee told me. I smiled and said, "Of course." And then painted the most cutest sewn doll for her .It had Golden hair, a Black bow like mine, A cute little wolf backpack and an Adorable red riding hood outfit. When I was done adding a few extra touches I showed them the picture and then gave the picture to Renesmee. "that's a very nice picture lyric. Now can you make it come alive?" Jasper said. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that it would be nice to know if I could do this so I said, "yes." And then started my song,

(IN FRENCH)

_Pretty little girl come alive_

_BE this little girls friend_

_And pop out of this silly frame_

_Come dance around the table_

_And enjoy being alive_

They all once again stared at me. But this time with deep Interest. I smiled and asked if that was all they wanted. NOPE. Not only that, they wanted me to Sleep in Alice's room. I Already knew that though, so it didn't surprise me. The only thing that scared me was if I ever had to be in the same room as Edward. "Lyric?" I tensed. it was Edward. I stiffened. C_RAP! speak of the devil and the devil shall appear i thought._i heard Edward chuckle... oh yeah i forgot;mind reader. "Could you come in here i would like to talk to you." he called out from the living room. i hesitated, unsure if i should follow through. though once i figured all my plans would fail horribly i gave up and walked into my _doom._


End file.
